These days, due to hectic life styles, people seldom find time to spend with families and friends. In order to spend a quality time together, people may prefer to play indoor games, such as board games with their family members and friends. The board games are a source of recreation and entertainment for young and old alike. For example, carom and other such indoor games provide entertainment when played with family and friends.
Although conventional board games allow people to have a lot of fun, such board games may become monotonous after some time. Further, other indoor games, such as educational games, and the like are also known, which on one hand entertain the children and/or the adults, and on other hand helps the children and/or the adults to enhance a specific or overall aptitude. Such educational games include mathematical games, vocabulary games, and the like.
The vocabulary games involve arrangements of letters to generate words. Similarly, the mathematical games involve manipulation of numbers, and basic processes and operations of mathematics, which enhance mathematical skill and entertain the children and/or the adults. However, most of such mathematical games generally involve a set of complicated rules that renders difficult children and/or adults' understanding of gameplay.
Further, most of such mathematical games are targeted for players belonging to a limited age range and focus only on a narrow range of mathematical skills to be learned. For example, many such mathematical games are targeted at pre-school children, and teach basic addition and subtraction skills. Other such mathematical games are targeted at elementary school students and teach more complicated skills, such as multiplication, division, and fractions. Such mathematical games may not be suitable for players who do not fall within the targeted age group. An additional drawback of most of such mathematical games is that after playing these games for some time, the player becomes aware of the solutions of the game, and accordingly, the excitement associated therewith wears out quickly.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an educational game apparatus that is simple in construction, and involves simple rules and basic arithmetic computation to score goals or points. Further, there exists a need for an educational game apparatus for assisting children and/or adults in learning and understanding basic mathematical processes and operations, and also for entertaining them without wearing out the excitement associated therewith.